X-MEN: Heroes of The Future
X-Men: Heroes of The Future is an American animated television series about the Marvel Comics superhero team X-Men. This incarnation tells of the original team composed of Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Angel, and Iceman and follows the lives of teenage Mutants and the team's first adventures and how they meet they foes. Plot Professor Charles Xavier saw the growing prejudice towards the growing mutant population and became determined to create a world of peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. He began to form a team of young Mutants to help him with his dream,The X-Men. Now The X-Men must learn how to uses their powers to save the world from a shadowy, mysterious manipulator (Magneto). X-Men Professor X: (Charles Xavier) is a mutant who founded a school for mutants to train them to use their powers for humanity's benefit. Charles possesses supremely powerful telepathic abilities, allowing him to see peoples' minds or to control their thoughts or actions, though the latter is not used for his personal gain. Cyclops:(Scott Summers) Xavier's original recruit and served as the X-Men's field leader. Scott is a confident and self-assured leader with an extroverted personality; his teammates all look up to him. He is sometimes rather competitive, particularly with Angel. His eyes emit a powerful burst of light energy that can cause devastating damage. He can only control them if he closes his eyes or hides them behind ruby-quartz crystals (usually in the form of sunglasses). Marvel Girl:(Jean Grey) is very beautiful and popular. She possesses telepathy and telekinesis, initially only being able to move objects with her mind that she would normally be able to move by hand. Professor X, later trained her to use and refine these powers. Beast:(Henry "Hank" McCoy) 'a mutant possessing ape-like superhuman physical strength and agility, oversize hands and feet, a genius-level intellect, and an otherwise normal appearance. '''Angel:(Warren Worthington III) '''He possesses a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, enabling him to fly. He is the heir to a multi billion-dollar corporation called Worthington Industries. This privileged background results in Warren being stereotyped as a self-absorbed playboy, as well as being an outspoken individual who chafes at the notion of being told what to do, is the subject of much tension within the X-Men. Warren is in love with Jean Grey and is a rival of Scott. '''Iceman:(Bobby Drake) '''the youngest member of the group, He has the ability to manipulate ice and cold by freezing water vapor around him. This allows him to freeze objects, as well as turn his body into ice. Villains '''Magneto: '''he is a shadowy, mysterious manipulator where the X-Men, except for Professor Xavier, do not know of his existence, until the series finale.Magneto is trying to recruit powerful mutants to prevent humans from controlling mutants. one of the strongest Mutants in the world. In the past, he and Professor X used to be friends, but their different views on how the relationship between mutants and humans should be drove a wedge between them. Whereas Professor X wants to build bridges and have Humans and Mutants co-exist, Magneto firmly believes that Mutants are the future and humans will never accept them.he uses his agent Mastermind to assemble a team of mutants, and even recruits his own son Quicksilver to spy on them. In the series finale, he pits the Brotherhood against the X-Men and brings the winners to Asteroid M in an attempt to convince them to join his cause and to use a genetic enhancer to fully develop their powers as he had.Magneto possesses indefinite ability to control metal and magnetic fields.He is skilled in leading his mutant kind.Without his helmet, he's vulnerable to telepathic attacks. '''Brotherhood of Mutants: '''The Brotherhood of Mutants was a group dedicated to the cause of mutant superiority over humans. Throughout its various incarnations, the Brotherhood's agenda gravitated towards either subjugating the human race to the will of mutants or eradicating humanity altogether. The Brotherhood was founded by Magneto and its members were his primary allies in his early battles with the X-Men. '.Mastermind:(Jason Wyngarde) a mutant with the psionic ability to generate complex telepathic illusions at will that cause his victims to see whatever he wishes them to see. .Quicksilver:(Pietro Maximoff) a mutant capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds. Quicksilver can ran so fast that he can leave afterimages as he runs and can create sonic-booms and whirlwinds/tornadoes. He can also reach speeds that he can be invisible. He says that he made his costume in 1/4 of a second. .Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) a mutant, born with the ability to alter reality in unspecific ways.Scarlet Witch posses "hex bolts." These gain her the ability to affect probability fields to cause unlikely events to occur, and can make objects spontaneaously burst into flames, rust, or decay. .Toad: (Mortimer Toynbee) Magneto's sniveling servant, He was cocky and sarcastic and his superhuman leaping ability, agility, toxic saliva, prehensile tongue and wall-scaling abilities made him a match for several X-Men. .Blob: (Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes) A mutant originally depicted as an obese circus freak, the Blob claims to be immovable when he so desires. He possesses an extreme amount of pliable body mass, which grants him superhuman strength. Possessing the mindset of a bully, he mostly uses his powers for petty crime and as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Lucifer: '''An alien, the being known as Lucifer was born on the planet Quistalium, in the Quistraa star system in the Milky Way Galaxy, who had invaded many worlds. He first came to Earth as an advance agent for the invasion of Earth by the Arcane (also known as the Quists), and succeeded in placing some humans under hypnotic control, allowing him to take control of a small area. This invasion, however, was foiled by the young Charles Xavier (later Professor X, leader of the X-Men). In retaliation, Lucifer dropped an enormous stone block on Xavier, leaving his legs crippled so that he would need a wheelchair. Lucifer made several later attempts to conquer Earth, all foiled by the X-Men. '''Grotesk: '''Prince Gor-Tok, also known as Grotesk, is the former prince of a warlike, civilized race of Gortokian Subterraneans with human intelligence and virtually human appearance. Underground atomic explosions created by surface humans led to the extinction of the entire race except for Grotesk, who, his mind and body first distorted by radiation, vows to destroy the entire surface world. '''Bolivar Trask: '''He is a military scientist whose company Trask Industries is well known as the creator of the Sentinels. '''Master Mold: '''created by Bolivar Trask to create and control the Sentinels, mainly as a processing terminal. '''Sentinels: '''mutant-hunting robots,Sentinels are technologically advanced, and have exhibited a wide variety of abilities. They are armed (primarily with energy weapons and restraining devices), capable of flight, and can detect mutants at long range. They possess vast physical strength, and their bodies are highly resistant to damage. Some are able to alter their physical forms or re-assemble and reactivate themselves after they have been destroyed. '''Living Diamond: '''a criminal whose latent mutations were activated by exposure to atomic radiation, which gave him flexible living diamond-like hands and telepathic and teleportational powers. After further exposure to radiation, his entire body took on the same diamond-like properties. '''Unus the Untouchable:(Gunther Bain, born Angelo Unuscione) a mutant that possessed the power to generate a field of invisible psionic energy around his body. The field acts to deflect objects and even energy beams, and can withstand great concussive force. Normally, Unus can control the force field at will. Normally, certain types of radiant energy, such as sunlight, can pass through the field, as do air and sound waves (at least within certain unknown limits). Unus has deflected beams of energy, objects of high mass, objects traveling at high speed and telepathy, including that of Charles Xavier. Vanisher:(Telford Porter) a mutant that possesses the ability to teleport himself, his clothes, and an as yet undetermined amount of additional mass. Apparently the Vanisher traverses the Darkforce Dimension when teleporting from one place on Earth to another. His power appears to be psionic in nature. The limits on the Vanisher's teleportation range and the maximum amount of mass he can teleport with himself are unknown, but he can teleport himself and several others from southern California to New York without any visible strain. The Vanisher has a subconscious extrasensory ability that prevents him from materializing part or all of his body within a solid object, even if he has never before been to the area he is teleporting to. Mesmero: (Vincent) a mutant who has the psionic ability to mentally control the minds of others. Through a combination of careful planning and skill, he could also manipulate the minds of telepaths; though he had to take extreme care, as a telepath was much more prone to realizing/breaking his machinations than a non-psi. He could hypnotize people into doing what he wanted them to do, and alter their minds with false personalities and memories. He could also make them see him as a different person. Mimic: (Calvin Montgomery Rankin) not a mutant, but received his powers after breathing in some gas during an explosion in his father's laboratory. Mimic is able to copy the knowledge, skills, and powers (if any) of every individual within a certain range of him; different sources list this as anywhere from several feet to a mile radius. Living Monolith:(Ahmet Abdol) Abdol was the Living Pharaoh while in his normal appearance, but once he obtained enough cosmic energy, he would increase in mass, size, and power, thus becoming the Living Monolith. a mutant with the ability to absorb energy from cosmic rays. Absorbing this energy resulted in transforming Abdol into the Living Monolith, increasing his height to 33 feet (10 m), and giving him proportionate superhuman physical abilities. As the Living Monolith he had the ability to emit cosmic energy as blasts of concussive force from his eyes. Abdol could only utilize his mutant powers as the Living Monolith and could transform into the Living Monolith only when cosmic radiation was channeled into his body through a focusing medium. Juggernaut: (Cain Marko) Stealing the untold power from the ancient Gem of Cyttorak, Cain Marko became The Unstoppable Juggernaut and went straight to the home of his hated half brother Charles Xavier to show him just how powerful he was. Marko possesses superhuman strength, being capable of shattering mountains, lifting and using buildings as weapons, and extreme durability. Sauron: '''Sauron is the alter ego of '''Karl Lykos, sharing a Jekyll and Hyde relationship with the physician. He is an energy vampire who resembles a humanoid Pteranodon after feeding. He often inhabits the hidden prehistoric jungle of the Savage Land. Brainchild: '''Brainchild was once a Swamp Man of the Savage Land, a tropical preserve hidden in Antarctica. He became one of the Savage Land Mutates, changed by Magneto to give him unusually high intelligence, although he at least formerly only had the emotional level of a child. Brainchild’s superhuman intelligence and computer-like mind enable him to make scientific and mathematical calculations with the speed and accuracy of a highly advanced computer. '''Barbarus: '''Barbarus is a Swamp Man of the Savage Land. He became one of the Savage Land Mutates created by Magneto, the master of magnetism, along with Amphibius, Brainchild, Equilibrius, Gaza, Lupo, and Piper I. Barbarus has four arms possessing augmented physical strength, endurance and resistance to all forms of physical injury. He has good hand-to-hand combat skills, though he relies on his strength and size more than skill. '''Amphibius: '''a mutate, a Swamp Men tribesman that lived in the Savage Land. He is saved from hostile tribesmen by Magneto, and changed into a humanoid frog-like mutate. '''Equilibrius: '''a mutate who can induce sensations of vertigo in anyone who looks him in the eyes. '''Gaza: '''a Swamp Men tribesman mutate with slightly enhanced strength and durability. He is blind, but makes up for it with an additional power, radar senses. '''Lupo: '''a Swamp Men tribesman mutate who has enhanced strength, speed, reflexes & reactions, agility, and durability as well as hyper keen senses (including night vision), sharp claws and fangs, and can psionically command canine creatures. '''Piper: '''a mutate who can psionically control large groups of animals using his flute as a focus for his power. '''Ogre: '''Ogre was originally an operative of the mutant terrorist organization Factor Three. However he had no mutant powers, and he used an explosive helmet to blackmail Banshee who soon battled the X-Men. Ogre appears to have an increased level of engineering and scientific knowledge beyond the current level of technology, including the design and creation of weapons systems and vehicles. He carries various weapons of his own design, such as particle blasters and lasers. Other Characters '''Banshee: (Sean Cassidy) '''An Irish mutant, Banshee possesses a "sonic scream", capable of harming enemies’ auditory systems and causing physical vibrations. He is named after the banshee, a legendary ghost from Irish mythology, said to possess a powerful cry.The villainous Changeling discovered him through the group Factor Three and invited him to join the organization. Cassidy was appalled upon learning Factor Three's goals and adamantly refused. Factor Three, with the Ogre, captured him and placed a headband containing explosives around his head to force him to obey them. Codenamed after the banshee, a spirit from Irish mythology, Cassidy was forced to perform various criminal missions for Factor Three. On a mission in New York City, Banshee encountered the X-Men. Professor Charles Xavier used his telepathy to disarm the headband and remove it, allowing Banshee to help the X-Men defeat Factor Three. '''Changeling: '''a mutant shapeshifter. He was a short-lived adversary for the X-Men who subsequently joined Professor X and died shortly after, making him the first member of the X-Men to die in action. '''Sunfire: (Shiro Yoshida) '''Sunfire is a temperamental and arrogant Japanese mutant who can generate superheated plasma and fly. Not suited for teamwork, Sunfire was only briefly a member of the X-Men and has kept limited ties to the team since. Shiro's mother died of radiation poisoning when he was young and Shiro grew to hate the United States, despite the influence of his father, an ambassador to the United Nations more tolerant of the US. His greedy uncle Tomo inspires Shiro to take the identity of Sunfire and engage in a one-man battle against the U.S. As Sunfire, he attacks the United States Capitol and battles the X-Men. Later, he sees his father killed by Tomo. Distraught, Sunfire kills Tomo and surrenders to the authorities. '''Polaris: (Lorna Dane) A mutant, Polaris can control magnetism, much like Magneto, whom she long suspected to be her biological father. She has also had a complicated long term relationship with the X-Man Havok. Havok: (Alexander "Alex" Summers) Havok generates powerful "plasma blasts", an ability he has had difficulty controlling. One of the sons of Corsair, he is the younger brother of the X-Men's Cyclops, He often resents Cyclops' authoritarian attitude and reputation as a model X-Man. Duncan Matthews: 'the average school jock. He's one of the in-crowd, dates the head cheerleader, is the star of his football team and picks on the weak. This guy is a major jerk and always arrogant. Most of the time, when he is seen, he is either with Jean or competing against Scott. '''Taryn Fujioka: '''Taryn is very outgoing and flirtatious. Sometimes she's conceited and narrow-minded but she is also a popular and stylish person. '''Risty Wilde: '''a goth-punk from England with black and purple hair. '''Principal Kelly: '''the ''new principal of Bayville High. '''Mr. Vandermeer: '''Social Science teacher '''Mr. Radetski: '''grade 10 Geography teacher. '''Dr. Moira Kinross MacTaggert: '''She works as a geneticist and is an expert in mutant affairs. '''Nick Fury: '''the director of the secret government agency of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate). '''Wolverine: '''seen by Charles Xavier, who had caught a glimpse of the future in the series finale while fighting magneto. '''Storm: '''seen by Charles Xavier, who had caught a glimpse of the future in the series finale while fighting magneto. '''Shadowcat: '''seen by Charles Xavier, who had caught a glimpse of the future while fighting magneto in the series finale '''Colossus: seen by Charles Xavier, who had caught a glimpse of the future while fighting magneto in the series finale. '''Rogue: '''seen by Charles Xavier, who had caught a glimpse of the future while fighting magneto in the series finale. '''Nightcrawler: '''seen by Charles Xavier, who had caught a glimpse of the future while fighting magneto in the series finale. Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Superheroes Category:Disney XD Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy